wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinnosuke
Shinnosuke '''(pronounced 'SHIN-os-kay') is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #51 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Shinnosuke is very bad with a skill level of 98-100, usually playing with Oscar, but sometimes playing with Lucía. He is comparable to Miyu, who, like him, is one of the first CPUs in Tennis, but a brilliant Baseball Pro. In this sport, his skill level is 1095 and his team is himself, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, and Víctor. Shinnosuke plays in the Baseball teams of Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, and Nick. He is a bad boxer with a skill level of only 235. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, he plays with Siobhán and Naomi, and his level is 866+. In Swordplay, he is a Pro, at level 1271+ (the 16th best player). In Table Tennis, he is almost a Pro. His skill is 911+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 86th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Shinnosuke '''is an Expert Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for '''making 25 edits on Wii Sports Resort articles, for every 500 edits you make on "Gold Badge miis" articles or for every 500 edits you make on "Miis Who Love Red" articles. *His Japanese name is Suzumu no kai. *'Shinnosuke' has the longest possible name of any CPU Mii, along with Maximilian, with ten letters. *In Baseball, Shinnosuke is the best CPU Mii not to be on Sakura's team. *He's Japanese. *'Shinnosuke '''means "promotion" when translated from Japanese. *'Shinnosuke''' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17, and 18. *'Shinnosuke' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Tennis. *'Shinnosuke' is one of two non-boss Miis in Swordplay Showdown to not appear in either of the last two levels. The other is Ryan. *No other CPU Miis in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort have the same hairstyle as Shinnosuke. The only other Mii that has this same hairstyle is Xiaojian, who, appearing only in Wii Sports Club, isn't even in the same games as Shinnosuke. Gallery ShinnosukeDACotQR.JPG|Shinnosuke's QR Code Badge-2-3.png|Shinnosuke's badge Badge-37-7.png|Shinnosuke's badge Badge-66-7.png|Shinnosuke's badge 51- Shinnosuke's Team.jpg|Shinnosuke's Baseball Team Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.10.20 PM.png|Shinnosuke in Basketball IMG 2045.jpg|Shinnosuke in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-13 (4).png|Shinnosuke in Table Tennis Shinnosuke maracas.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Shinnosuke 2018-02-09 (26).png|Shinnosuke in Boxing 20180210_074107.jpg|Shinnosuke and his teammates Naomi and Siobhan in Basketball 2018-03-02 (52).png|Shinnosuke playing Swordplay Duel at Dusk 2018-03-13 (31).png|Shinnosuke in Cycling 2018-03-13 (17).png|Shinnosuke doubling up with Oscar in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (11).png|Shinnosuke in Baseball 2018-03-28 (14).png 2018-05-25 (10).png|Shinnosuke in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318723418011810176274.jpg|Shinnosuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1531970373211273774917.jpg|Shinnosuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320037049251031497615.jpg|A third photo of Shinnosuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1532213076094413615049.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.43.57_PM.png|Shinnosuke wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25 (2).png|Shinnosuke doubling up with Lucia in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0487.JPG|Shinnosuke playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0741.JPG|Shinnosuke sword fighting at High Noon 2018-09-25 (4).png 2018-09-28 (11).png Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steph, Shinnosuke, and Misaki participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Greg, Silke, and Shinnosuke participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Greg, and Silke participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (27).png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Gabi, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Eduardo and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke (Center) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1607.jpg IMG 1904.jpg IMG 2236.jpg Midori, Shinnosuke and Eduardo in Cry Babies.png Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2758.jpg|Sninnosuke in his swimsuit The Showdown Fighters 1.png Shinnosuke,_Keiko_and_Greg_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2813.jpg|Jackie with Martin, Maria, Shinnosuke, Jake, Vincenzo, Ryan, and Oscar Miyu, Rin, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png MiitopiaShinnosukeImage.jpg Misaki,_Eva,_Eduardo_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Nelly,_Rachel,_Shinnosuke_and_Rainer_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Rachel,_Shinnosuke_and_Slike_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Shinnosuke, Ren, Ursula and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Misaki,_Eva,_Eduardo_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Nelly,_Rachel,_Shinnosuke_and_Rainer_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi, Shinnosuke and Rachel participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Alisha, David, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jessie,_Eduardo,_Rachel_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Martin, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shinnosuke, Theo and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Silke and Midori participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Saburo, Shinnosuke, Midori and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Sakura, Hayley, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Misaki, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 12.56.15 PM.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(95).jpg Shinnosuke in rhythm boxing.png Shinnosuke in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(301).jpg Shinnosuke Vs Pablo.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Double Pro Category:Red Males Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Opponents Badge